The Cat and The Crack Whore
Plot Emma from Lightshow meets Heather from Figures of the Knight: L.A. and A.L. Part 1. The two end up going on an adventure to kill Earl Grey. Special thanks to AFiguresRock for working on this with me. Characters *Emma *Heather *Earl Grey (Antagonist) *Simon Transcript (Opens with Heather walking in the park looking lonely) Heather: Will I ever find a friend? (Suddenly Emma runs into Heather while holding a crack stem) Emma: (Nervous) Hey cat-looking lady, can you help me? Heather: Wait, what? Emma: I owe a certain guy some money, and he's gonna kill me unless I give him my crack money, so... Heather: You need my help? Emma: Yeah, cause you look like you kick a lot of ass. Heather: I do, so where is this guy? Emma: He has a grey warehouse, but we have to be careful, his guards patrol the outside very well. (Cuts to Heather and Emma outside of the warehouse) Heather: Let's do this. (Heather pulls out her Golden Gun and Sword) Guard One: You two ladies are in the wrong place and you better leave. (Emma's eyes suddenly turn red) Emma: (Demonic Voice) I WANNA EAT YOU ALIVE!! Heather: Time to fuck some shit up! (Heather slices and shoots several butlers, Emma grabs a head off of a butler and crushes it with her hands, she then rips three more butlers) Heather: (Shocked) Look at all this blood. Emma: (Demonic Voice) EARL GREY!!! Heather: Wait Earl Grey? Emma: (Switches back to normal voice) Yeah, he had some Crack and I bought some, shit I think I'm back to normal. Earl Grey: (Floats in the air and laughs evil) Just in time, it's me Eaarrrrllll Grey!!! Heather: (Yells) We're gonna kill you! Earl Grey: Such disrespect, I see you brought one of my cilents. Emma: (Yells) We're gonna kill you. (Earl Grey throws Emma against a wall with his force) Heather: Fuck! Earl Grey: Hope that took care of it all. Heather: (Angry) Alright now it's on! (Heather begins to fight Earl Grey, Heather dodges his attacks, Earl Grey dodges her attacks, then Heather slaps him) Earl Grey: (Angry) You pity little bitch. (Earl Grey shoots a spark at Heather she manages to dodge it, and shoots Earl Grey in the arm with her gun) Earl Grey: What the douse? Heather: Time to die!! (Heather stabs Earl Grey in the chest, and an explosion happens blowing up the warehouse) Emma: (Coughing) Holy Shit. Heather: You okay? Emma: Yeah, I'm fine, by the way my name is Emma. Heather: Heather Catkitty. (Heather helps Emma up) Emma: How did you do all that? Heather: I'm a paranormal hunter, I hunt demons for a living. Emma: Cool, I bet you're wondering why I was acting like I was on my woman week. Heather: Yeah, why do you act like that? Emma: Long story, rough childhood, hanged out with my brother a lot. (Emma and Heather leave the Warehouse) Heather: Do you have any sisters? Emma: No, but my brother Simon owns a nightclub that you should check out sometime. Heather: I'll have to tell Mari about that. Emma: Okay well I have to go, great to meet you. (Emma leaves Heather and Simon approaches Emma) Simon: What happened to you? Emma: Oh Nothing, just had an awesome adventure and made a new friend. (Cuts to Heather) Heather: Yes! The End Picture What did you think about this episode? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Category:Episodes